The present invention relates generally to financial transactions. More specifically, the present invention relates to producing suspicious activity reports in connection with financial transactions.
In light of present world circumstances, it has become necessary to more closely scrutinize financial transactions that may be connected with terrorism, fraud, or other suspicious activities. In some cases, laws and regulations mandate that financial transaction processors assist in this effort by alerting authorities of suspicious activities. For these and other reasons, there is a need for systems and methods that enable or assist those involved in financial transactions with various reporting capabilities.